Kyra Spyros
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | First Name Pronunciation * KY-rah |- | Homeland | Outside Olympia, Greece |- | Occupation | Queen of Myrmidon |- | Born | 1172 AD |- | Death | 1217 AD - Head Trauma |- | Coat of Arms at Birth (1172-1192) | |- | Motto | One Heart One Way |- | Coat of Arms After Marriage (1192 onwards) | |- | Motto | Immortality is Ours |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical description |- | Race | Human, Elisian |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 1.72 meters |- | Hair color | Golden |- | Eye color | Chestnut |- | Distinguishing Features | Golden Hair |- | Spoken Languages | Greek & Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Kallias Spyros † * Lyra of Elis † |- | Spouse(s) * Achilles of Myrmidon † |- | Children * Panos of Myrmidon * Lyra of Elis † * Arista of Myrmidon |- | Other Family Members * Rose Storm - Honorary Sister † * Torani Storm - Honorary Daughter * Dante, son of Panos - Grandson * Sansa of Myrmidon - Granddaughter * Seifa Theirin - Honorary Granddaughter * Auréle Mistale Kyra Storm - Granddaughter * Laini Torani Rose Storm - Granddaughter * Thayn Achilles Solon Storm - Grandson * Solon Spyros - Uncle † * Ariston Spyros - Cousin |} Stemming from the humblest of roots, Kyra began life as a slave and rose to the position of queen of two nations in her first 20 years of life. Believing herself to be from a simply lineage, Kyra would come to find that she heired from the Kings and Queens of old Elis. Despite her claim to the throne, she abdicated in favour of a state ran by a council of elders. This did not mean the end to her regal being, as she came to marry Achilles, son of Peleus, thus becoming the Queen of the Myrmidons. After such a dark beginning, Kyra soon came to find happiness with her family; a concept that had been completely alien to her during all the years she remained as a slave. She is the mother of Prince Panos of Myrmidon, Queen Lyra of Elis and Princess Arista of Myrmidon. 'History' 'Once Upon a Time...' When Kyra was 3 or 4 years old, she was kidnapped and taken from her home. The happiest memories of her life involved the man she thought was her father reading her bedtime stories of the tales of Troy. These faint images and feelings of happiness in her mind are a blurred vision of what her life was before she was taken to the Isle of Midas. Since she first set foot on the shores of the golden isle, she has been taught to serve. Beaten, whipped almost every day of her life. She has many duties that she must perform every day, though they occasionally vary. Ever since she came of age, she has been offered along with other maidens, to the many men who come to the Golden Isle to serve the evil Queen Callandra. Luckily for her, she has never been chosen to be a personal slave for one of those brutes, though she constantly worried about the day when one looks her way. She is never so keen for such an occupation as the other girls are in this place. They would rather be a personal slave and benefit from his riches, but not Kyra. She always keeps her head down so to not attract attention. Across the shores, she always gazes out to Greece, her home. Though in the seeing distance, it feels to her as though it’s a thousand miles away. 'Meeting her Fate' In time, Kyra's appearance was noticed in the passageways of the golden city until she was finally ordered to train to be an exotic dancer and future escort for any of the Queen's male guests who would enter the palace. She was trained in exotic dance forms and laced into golden silks to attract who ever would be the next to come to the island. But the Queen had something special in mind for her. She was to be introduced with Achilles. The Queen had found ways to bring Achilles back from Hades to serve as her commander of the forces. As Achilles came to the isle, Kyra was ordered to perform a dance, though it was against her will. After the dance, and to the surprise of everyone, Achilles selected Kyra to be his personal slave. And from then on was rarely away from his side. Though initially Achilles had been cruel and brutally used and beat her, she began to realise, as did he, that this anger he felt was not towards her but life itself. Having been brought back from Hades after being dead so long. In time, their friendship grew although it came from a surprising place. She began to see something in Achilles she never thought she would see in anyone. As the days rolled on, Achilles refused to serve the Queen, resulting in him being imprisoned. Kyra took it on herself to feed and nurture him while he was in the cells, helping to keep him alive for what lay ahead. The days on Midas ended when he was taken to the arena to be eaten by the giant scorpion that Callandra kept there. Though the Queen had underestimated Achilles as he was victorious, and resulted in him being able to flea from the isle after seeking out Kyra to take with him. 'A Life Unchained' From there, they left back to Greece, where they searched out a life together. Kyra found Achilles a puzzle that he took her along on such journeys, but she found herself denying that she was in fact in love with him. They merely called their relationship that of a friendship, though concerning their actions and how others viewed them, it was clearly something more than that. After many trials while they faced, Achilles soon managed to claim back his Kingdom of Myrmidon, and to her surprise, he named her his Queen. From a slave to Queen in a matter of weeks was something that she did not come to terms with quickly. In time, Achilles and Kyra distanced themselves from each other, more on the part of Achilles. their relationship was something that was troubling him. This time away from Achilles gave her the opportunity to rethink about her own needs. She knew that she loved him, but she never felt worthy of him. Having come from nothing as a slave. She then sought out to prove herself in training in combat. A journey which took them to the city of Olympia proved to be a momentous choice for Kyra as there she found there her uncle, Solon. Who was in fact the man that she remembered from her childhood, not her father. Through him, she learned of her cousin Ariston, his son, and also about her parents. 'Echo From Long Ago' Her parents were Kallias Spyros and Princess Lyra of Elis. Her father was a warrior of the armies of Elis and secretly had a relationship with the Princess in the shadows of Olympia. He was a well celebrated man, and through this fame and his devotion to his people, he asked for the hand of Lyra. But her father, the King of Elis, refused and spoke of her arranged marriage to a warlord of Greece. In their desperation, Kallias and Lyra fled to the countrysides of far northern Greece to escape the wrath of her father. They lived there happily for just more than a year, living a simple yet happy life. With only Solon knowing of their whereabouts, yet he never visited so to not attract anyone to follow him. In the time they spent together, Kallias and Lyra had their daughter Kyra, one they truly adored. Though, one bleak morning, the inevitable happened. Lyra's father had tracked them down. As the guards bashed down on the doors, they hid their daughter in the basement of the house before they were captured and taken away. Solon having heard the news, rushed to the scene, finding that they had already been taken. As he walked through the house he heard the cries of a baby, and there he found little Kyra, the niece he did not know he had. He knew then that her life was in danger. If the king knew of her existence, he would have her killed. Solon took it on himself to take Kyra back to Olympia and claim her as his own. In this time, his brother, Kyra's father, was trailed and found guilty of kidnapping the Princess, though Lyra was not allowed to testify. He was soon after hanged for it. Lyra in her sorrow was sent off to be married to the warlord as was intended. But during her short lived marriage to the man, she later killed herself, being unable to suffer the heartbreak of losing both her lover and child. 'To Become Queen...' Kyra had finally learned the truth of her origins and that in fact she was the rightful Ruler of Elis. This, along with her quest to prove herself to Achilles, brought her to the idea of bringing down Callandra once and for all. With the absence of Achilles, Kyra began to train in all combat forms. And also acquired a new sword and armour that would be used for future use. After a visit with Thetis, Achilles' mother, she then set out on the journey that she hoped would ensure that Achilles and his Myrmidons would win over Greece, though she could never allow Achilles to know the truth. And so, after staging her own kidnapping, she fled to the city of Olympia, her original home, under the disguise and name of Thalia. She thereby killed her uncle from her mother's side. An evil and greedy man who let the people of Elis starve, and then she took over. Now her plans are finally coming to play, but whether they will prove successful or not, no one can say. Thalia served for some time as the Queen of Elis, though she was not loved by all, even though the former king had many who hated him. But he had a following that had been loyal to him, even in his death they swore to rid the land of Thalia. Their leader was faceless, just as Thalia was, but when the calls of Rebellion brought her back to her home, she s oon discovered the truth, that in fact her own cousin was the one behind it. A girl who knew of her true identity and still wanted Kyra dead. But alas, the girl was slain by Kyra, though it was against her will. The event left her broken, but the rebellion in Elis had at least been crushed. The entire time, Kyra had been pursued by a mask individual also, one who she did not know the real identity, but one that stuck with her, saving her life on numerous occasions. All this time it was Achilles, protecting her, though he did not know why. The fact that he knew a mysterious liaison between the two of them had resulted in Thalia being pregnant led him to concern for the child's well being. And to his fortune that he did follow her, for on that occasion he learned that Thalia was in fact Kyra all along, the one he had thought to have perished at the hands of Queen Callandra. He then swore to protect her at all costs, but knew that he was unable to tell her the truth..... Not yet..... 'The War of Midas' Through time, Achilles was able to twist the truth from Kyra, not wanting to be the one to tell her that he knew all along. Once the misunderstanding was resolved, they were able to continue onwards to defeating Callandra. The Battle at the shores of Midas was nothing less than the most vile sight seen on Greek shores for countless of years. The death toll was unbelievable. Believing she had to go on to defeat the Queen on her own, Kyra met her doom as Callandra pierced her with her golden sword. Kyra thusly died in the arms of the then Princess of Elysium, Rose. While Achilles fought and ultimately defeated Callandra. 'Deal with a Goddess' Refusing to accept the death of his loved one, Achilles went down to the pits of Hades to reclaim her life and bring it back to the land of the living. His trials were pushing and crushing on every scale as the goddess Eris twisted and played with his emotions, as he was given countless ways to bring her back to life, yet the goddess never gave him the chance of success. Having seen his bravery, she finally gave in and returned Achilles and Kyra back to Greece, with Kyra's stomach healed as though she'd never been harmed, and with their child still growing inside her. 'How to Battle a God' Once they returned to Myrmidon, they swore to each other never to lie again, that they would remain at each other's side always. The days of Thalia were long gone, now only Kyra remained. Having returned to the land of the living, they noticed that Apollo had sent down a curse on the land, removing his sunlight from the world and leaving everything in darkness. Now, along with Queen Rose of Elysium and the vampires, they are struggling to find a way to return the light to the land and settle the feud of the gods. But with her condition, Kyra is not finding it an easy thing to accomplish. In the end, all was accomplished and the sun was restored to the skies above, though not without hardships. The vampire Alexius was gravely injured, and also Achilles was completely paralyzed from the horrific events. It took many weeks of struggle for him to regain his movement again, a feat that the medics felt certain would be a completely impossibility. Almost as soon as he was well, he proposed to Kyra, something that she never thought he would ever utter. But being pregnant with his child it was what she was hoping for. Achilles spent the next days running around and preparing things for the wedding until finally the big day was there, and they were wed in the palace gardens, with Kyra's best friends Rose and Lorcan present, as well as their families. 'Wife and Mother' Though after the party, Kyra took a turn for the worst, and went into labour. Achilles stayed with her all night during the ordeal, and one after the other, to their complete astonishment, Kyra gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl. Out of instinct, Kyra named the boy Pan, something that lightened Achilles' spirit as he had encountered his son Pan when he went to Hades to collect Kyra's soul from beyond the grave. Now he knew that this child was that Pan he had met in that reality, the son he was proud of, who took after his father nearly entirely in mind, body and spirit. A son to be proud of. The girl, after Achilles' suggestion, was named Lyra after Kyra's mother whom she had never known. And so Myrmidon welcomed the little Prince and Princess, as well as their new Queen, Kyra. Achilles and Kyra were surprised and proud of the children they brought into the world. Achilles with his son that he had met in another reality, and also of the little girl he never even knew existed. Myrmidon and their family had a bright future ahead of them. And they could only imagine the prospects and future of their beautiful children and what they would one day be able to achieve. 'Gallery' Pan_and_Lyra_babies.jpg|Panos & Lyra, Kyra's beautiful twins PanandLyra.jpg|Panos & Lyra all grown up Planet-of-the-apes-142547.jpg|Arista, grown up Kyra_and_Lyra3.jpg|Kyra with her Lyra Achilles_and_babykopie.jpg|Achilles with their youngest child, Arista Generation.jpg|Women of Elis. Kyra central with her mother to the left and daughter to the right. Both named Lyra. Kyrastatue1.jpg|A present from her husband, this is Kyra's statue in Myrmidon. Godfrey3.jpg|Kyra's beloved uncle, Solon Spyros. Roseoldpainting.jpg|Rose Storm, Kyra's best friend and eternal sister. This painting hangs in the Amber Palace of Myrmidon. Queen_(2).jpg|Torani Storm, Kyra's third daughter, as far as she is concerned. 20-suri-cruise.jpg|Seifa Theirin, Kyra's honorary granddaughter. Category:Human Category:Royalty Category:Female Category:Spyros Category:Myrmidon Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kingdom of Myrmidon Category:First Generation